Characters (Sora, Donald
List of Characters: Main Characters Sora Donald Duck Goofy Kairi Miley Cyrus Demi Lovato Pluto Ash Ketchum , Dento and Iris Yogui Bear and Bubu Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble Melody Johnson and Jennifer Johnson (characters Kh 3) Spun and Skin (KH characters 3) Scorpion ( deadly creatures game thq wii ) Tarantula ( deadly creatures game thq wii ) Tom and Jerry Oopsy bear , Cheer Bear , Funshine Bear , Share Bear and Grumpy Bear ( Care Bears Adventures in Care-a-lot ) Achusi ( Tiny Toons ) Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny Calimero and Priscila Bat Bat ( kingdom hearts 3d : dream drop distance ) Wonder Cat ( kingdom hearts 3d : dream drop distance ) Ram ( kingdom hearts 3d : dream drop distance ) Neko Cat ( kingdom hearts 3d : dream drop distance ) Wowser and Ratso ( characters of anime Don-don Domeru to Run based on the Belgian comic strip Cubitus ) Recurring Characters Ventus (Ven) Aqua Terra Ludwig Von Drake Minnie Mouse Nicole Anderson Riku Roxas Peanut Otter Jelly Otter Baby Butter Otter Namine SpongeBob SquarePants Harold and Mrs. SquarePants Patrick Star Herb and Margie Star Captain Rex Johnny 5 Timmy Turner's Mom and Dad Buttons and Mindy Mindy's Mother and Father All Characters from Anne Rockwell's "Once Upon a Time This Morning" (Little Boys and Little Girls, Mothers and Fathers, etc) Cosmo Wanda Poof Trixie Tang Droopy Dog Dumbo King Leonidas Toaster Lampy Radio Blanky Kirby Ratso Wittgenstein Sheriff Woody Buzz Lightyear Bo Peep Jessie Hamm Rex Slinky Dog Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head LGMs Army Sarge Lenny Barbie Wheezy Bullseye Little Green Men Dr. Nigel Channing Dreamfinder Figment Victoria Justice Roger Rabbit Jessica Rabbit Perry the Platypus Brother Bear Sister Bear Mama Bear Papa Bear Cousin Freddy Lizzy Bruin Other Citizens of Bear Country Phineas & Ferb Candace Flynn Linda & Lawrence Isabella & The Fireside Girls Buford Stacy Jeremy Other Citizens of Danville Susan & Mary Test Hugh & Lila Test Other Citizens of Pork Belly Goofy Junior Pluto's Quin-Puplets Orville the Bird Ronnie the Saint Benard Puppy and more Bedtime Bear , Harmony Bear and Amigo Bear ( New Care Bears Adventures in Care-a-Lot ) Mortadelo and Filemón Maguilla Gorilla and Mr.Peebels The Simpamonos ( Kinder Sorpresa 2010 ) Katherine,General Jim , Ruffles the clown , Mathew,Wheelie,Henrietta,Clarence and Sarah ( The toy shop Goodtimes ) Nao Robot ( robotos of Aldebaran Robotics ) Herta the hen ( The wooden gnome store ) Balthasar the bear ( The wooden gnome store ) Lulu the lady dog ( The Wooden gnome store ) Petronella the sparrow ( The wooden gnome store ) Soren the hedgehog ( The wooden gnome store ) Helge the horse ( The wooden gnome store ) Rocky the robot truck ( Matchbox toys ) Stinky the garbage truck ( Matchbox toys ) Smokey the fire truck ( Matchbox toys ) Donald ( zooloco película 2011 ) Joe and Janet ( zooloco película 2011 ) Mort the chicken ( Crave entertaiment game of PSX ) Lupo Alberto ( Character of Silver ) Robert Cat ( Tomy Toys ) Tribot ( Woowee robotics ) Oscar the chimpanzee ( Chimpanzee movie of disneynature ) Lesser flamingos ( Crimson Wing : Mystery of the flamingos movie of disneynature ) The terabytes ( futuro salvaje ) The deser hoopers ( futuro salvaje ) Silver Spiders ( futuro salvaje ) Hustle , Bump and Boogie ( los osos mañosos personajes de Hanna-Barbera ) Pulgarcito detective privado ( personaje de Hanna-Barbera ) Evil Pikmin ( character of armg corps of hell Square Enix game of PSVITA ) The orcs ( characters of armg corps of hell Square Enix game of PSVITA ) Loud Heavy Metal ( characters of armg corps of hell Square Enix game of PSVITA ) Tasha the hippo , Pablo the penguin , Tyrone the moose , Austin the kangaroo and Uniqua ( characters of the backyardigans ) Villains Satan Professor Chaos The Otter King Nega-Timmy Bad Johnny Sweet Cheeks the Candy-Powered Clown Red Guy The Grand Duke of Owls Beagle Boys The Horned King Hades Judge Doom The Evil Toon Collector Br'er Fox Br'er Bear Flatts the Flounder BlackJack SquarePants Military Army (from Splash) Speargunners Illegal Whalers Captain Ahab, Captain Hook and Captain Long John Silver's Henchmens Vidia Zurg Stinky Pete Lotso Stromboli Plugsy James,Jessie and Meowth Giovanni el jefe del team rocket Master Jack ( The toy shop Goodtimes ) Maloso ( New care bears adventures in Caro-a-lot ) Cutting-Edge Appliances *Computer *Entertainment Computer *Two-Faced Sewing Machine *Egg Beater *Boom Box *Toaster Oven *Telephone *Food Processor *Light Tree *Vacuum Cleaner Plugsy Appliances *Computer *Entertainment Computer *Two-Faced Sewing Machine *Egg Beater *Boom Box *Toaster Oven *Telephone *Food Processor *Light Tree *Vacuum Cleaner Ripto The Sorceress (From Spyro: Year of The Dragon) Glowface Ms. Doombringer Other Villains (Kahmunrah, El Mago, Flaps the Elephant, The Phantom Blot, Mister Mime, T-Rex (incarnations from American Dad!, The Fairly Odd Parents, Johnny Test, Phineas and Ferb, etc), Sharptooth, T-Rex's Prehistorical Minions, etc) Guest Stars The Jonas Brothers Whoopi Goldberg Rosie O'Donnell The Cheetah Girls Category:Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series